Brokenheartsville For Webb
by Allyson Rae
Summary: PG for language. I hated the way Webb died so I rewrote it. Holy crap I don't know where this came from...oh wait, yes I do! grins evily Not suitable for Webbies...lol


Brokenheartsville (For Webb)  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: This is for Webb! Holy Crap! I don't know where this came from...wait, yes I do! -Grins Evily-  
  
A/N: I hated the way that they killed off Webb. If they really wanted to kill him, they should have made it at least a little more...well...interesting. He, in a way, died in a "blaze of glory" of sorts. (Yes I know he drowned, but still...he was on a CIA mission) This is how I imagined him dying.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me, although I do wish that I owned David James Elliott, so that I could do with him as I wish!....DAMN he's hott!!! "Brokenheartsville" belongs to Joe Nichols. Thanks for letting me use all the characters and the song. I'll put them back when I'm done. (Well maybe not Harm...he's too sexy in his whites and wings!)  
  
**_WARNING! WEBBIES SHOULDN'T READ!! NASTY WEBB-KILLING HERE! :)  
_**  
_"He wore that cowboy hat _

_To cover up his horns _

_Sweet talkin' forked tongue _

_Had a tempting charm _

_Before I turned around _

_That girl was gone _

_All I can say is _

_Bartender pour me something strong"  
_  
Damn him! I can't believe Rabb would stoop that low. He stole Sarah from me. He sweet talked her into following him. He tempted her, that's the only reason why she fell for him. He was wearing that stupid cowboy hat, so he would look all macho and crap. Right about now I wish he would go ride a bull at the rodeo with that cowboy hat on, and get trampled on in the process. "Bartender, get me the strongest stuff you've got, I'm drowning her memory."   
  
_"Here's to the past _

_They can kiss my glass _

_I hope she's happy with him _

_Here's to the girl _

_Who wrecked my world _

_That angel who did me in _

_I think the devil _

_Drives a Coup de Ville _

_I watched him drive away over the hill _

_Not against her will _

_And I've got time to kill _

_Down in Brokenheartsville"  
_  
Here I am, on my third round. I can't believe she's really gone. She actually went with that son of a....I won't say it, it would be too respectful of him. I thought we were something close to friends and then he steals my woman. God!   
  
_"It was long and chrome _

_Sittin' in the lot _

_Fire engine red _

_That thing was hot _

_He reved it up _

_She waved goodbye _

_Love's gone to hell And so have I"_   
  
He bought that God-Damn red sports car, and she fell in love with it. Ok, so I drive a Lexus. It's not the end of the world. He thinks he's the man 'cause he's got the car, he's got the woman, now he's even got the money from his step-father. What's sexier than a CIA agent? Dark, mysterious, ready for action. What could be hotter? Oh yeah...apparently dress whites and gold wings. I guess a tomcat is hotter than a spy's town car huh? "Bartender, get me another round."  
  
_"Here's to the past _

_They can kiss my glass _

_I hope she's happy with him _

_Here's to the girl _

_Who wrecked my world _

_That angel who did me in _

_I think the devil Drives a Coup de Ville _

_I watched him drive away over the hill _

_Not against her will _

_And I've got time to kill _

_Down in Brokenheartsville"_  
  
I am so damn stupid. I can't believe she fell for that jackass. She broke my heart, and now look at me, I'm drowning my sorrows in Vodka, Tequila, and Beer. I'm so worthless. Oh well, might as well buy another round. "Bartender!"  
  
**_FIVE ROUNDS LATER:  
_**  
That damn bartender cut me off. He told me I had enough and gave me water instead of my Vodka! Stupid ass. Man, I can barely stand. Out the door I go...woo-hoo, girlies, Clayton Webb is single and drunk again...let's party! Woah! Look at the big huge fireflies. Damn! What the hell?!? -Bang-  
  
What Clayton Webb didn't know was that those "fireflies" were really two headlights from a tractor trailer. Ouch, that had to hurt! Well, buh-bye Chayton Webb, we will miss you...-cough- NOT -cough-  
  
END


End file.
